


Too Bright

by syllebuttsome



Series: Final Fantasy Flash Fics [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syllebuttsome/pseuds/syllebuttsome
Summary: Flash fic to try and get back into the habit of writing.No plot.  Just pretty words.





	Too Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You have been completely colour blind your entire life and only see in shades of grey. You come across a stranger that appears in total colour.

“You still with me?”

Ravus blinked once and glanced over at the young man next to him on the bench. It was hard looking at him – not because they had some sort of painful rift to bridge, or because his companion was afflicted with some sort of dread disease.

No, he himself had the problem.

It wasn't unlike emerging from a dim room into an equally dim, overcast day, and being faced with the overzealous porchlight illuminating your doorway. A knifing brightness like that brings tears to eyes inured to the dark and momentarily stuns you. Every day for the last however long Ravus could remember, his life was that dreary, dim, overcast, grey day, repeated over and over again. He simply couldn't perceive the hues everyone else claimed to exist. He could swear that literally everything that surrounded him was rendered in different values of black and white and the murky inbetween.

It hurt to look at Prompto Argentum because in spite of the pall his mother's death had cast over Ravus's life, the young man always stood out in vivid hues, a floodlight of oversaturated colour over his barren existence.

He'd nearly dropped into the river when he saw Prompto for the first time. Witnessing colours so vivid and concentrated left him breathless to the point of nearly swooning, and he barely caught himself on the railing to stop a headlong plunge into the icy depths.

The young man looked like an angel upon a hill. He stood with his tripod and camera at the apex of the bridge, facing out against the flow of the river. A flock of birds was circling over the water. What for, Ravus never asked, but Prompto looked over after a moment, blinked, and smiled, and nearly blinded him all over again.

Somehow he'd convinced the blonde and blue-eyed angel to accept a coffee from a nearby roastery. Then a seafood dinner. Then, weeks later and after a long, teeth-grinding day discussing the quarterly budget, Prompto allowed Ravus to take him to bed.

The colours didn't stay on Prompto then. They bled. They stained the places Prompto touched. His hand prints left windows through to everyone else's reality, where the bedspread wasn't slate but a rich sylleblossom hue and Ravus's skin was still pale but tinged pink with life. Every morning after Prompto left for work, Ravus would look at the lip prints on the young man's mug and wonder when he bought one in neon green. He could trace the young man's footprints into the guest room when he returned before Ravus in the evening.

“Raaaaaaaaave.” Prompto wiggled a hand scant inches from the older man's nose. 

Ravus blinked again. Smiled. 

“I'm with you.”


End file.
